Tel père tel fils ?
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: Accourant vers son père l'une des figurines tomba au sol, en se penchant pour la ramasser une autre tomba et se fut ainsi une chaîne sans fin qui aurait pu continuer éternellement si Sasuke n'y avait pas mis fin en ramassant un renard avec neuf queues.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que le petit Yuki qui soit à moi *^*.

NDA : Je tiens à remercier Hinata-hime2712 pour m'avoir permise d'utiliser le jeu pour devenir Hokage:).

Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une bêta pour m'aider dans mon combat contre les fautes ! Si vous êtes intéressés n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture

-Hum... Sasuke ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses avec Tenten cette après-midi ça ne te dérangerais pas de garder Yuki pendant mon absence ?

Sasuke leva les yeux de son assiette qu'il était en train de faire sécher avec un torchon et observa sa femme pendant quelques secondes. Il fronça les yeux malgré lui, jamais elle n'était sortit sans lui ou leur fils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Lui demanda-t-il curieux.

La nouvelle Uchiwa ouvrit grand les yeux sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à cette question venant de son époux. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson et Sasuke lut une certaine panique dans son regard.

Il s'approcha d'elle toujours armé de son torchon et de l'assiette.

-Hinata ? Tu me cache quelque chose ?

-N-non Sasuke pas du tout, seulement comment dire, Tenten avait très envie que l'on se voit toute les deux ! Mais on ne fera rien de mal je te jure !

Sasuke ria doucement, il aimait la taquiner et la faire tourner en bourrique, devant lui elle continuait à dire des choses sans queue ni tête. Il l'observa durant tout le temps où elle continuait à débiter ces paroles. Il regarda ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupée, ses grands yeux dans lesquels il se perdait souvent, sa bouche rose et pour la calmer il l'attira contre lui.

-Je te faisais marcher, ria-t-il. Bien sûr que tu peut sortir avec tes amies et j'ai totalement confiance en toi. De toute façon qui serait assez fou pour essayer de te faire du charme alors que tu est ma femme ? Un coup de chidori et je détruis tout le village s'il faut, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ne dit pas sa voyons !

Hinata passa ses bras autour du torse de son homme et se laissa bercer par les bruits de son cœur. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi bien, il avait tout pour être heureux et s'en contenté très bien, il serra un peu sa femme dans ses bras voulant l'inonder de son amour...

-Sa-Sasuke... Le torchon dans mes cheveux...

Bon le câlin passionné sera pour plus tard sûrement, il libéra son étreinte et regarda sa compagne partir se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie. Continuant à sécher la vaisselle Sasuke entendit une porte coulisser derrière lui, un petit garçon lui ressemblant presque trait pour trait apparut une montagne d'animaux en plastique dans ses bras.

-Papa viens jouer avec moi ! S'écria le gamin.

Accourant vers son père l'une des figurines tomba au sol, en se penchant pour la ramasser une autre tomba et se fut ainsi une chaîne sans fin qui aurait pu continuer éternellement si Sasuke n'y avait pas mis fin en ramassant un renard avec neuf queues. Il soupira en pensant à son ami et se retourna vers son fils.

-Décidément tu aimes ces figurines que t'as offert Naruto...

-Ouais ! Trop même ! Celui que je préfère c'est Hachibi ! Il est super classe tu trouve pas ? Mais si c'est un poulpe pourquoi il a une tête de taureau alors ?

Sasuke était toujours très étonné devant les multiples questions que se posait son fils sur tout en n'importe quoi.

-Je suppose qu'une tête de poulpe visqueux n'aurait pas eu le même impact Yuki, lui répondit-il amusé.

Hinata revint à ce moment là, elle souria en voyant ses deux amours en pleine conversation philosophique sur la tête d'Hachibi. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurais dit deux clones d'âge différent, à la seule exception prêt que Yuki arborait de légères marques sur le visage semblables à celle de son oncle Itachi. Ce qui au départ avait beaucoup peiné Sasuke voyant sans cesse son frère dans son fils mais tout cela était vite passé.

Quand Yuki vit sa mère il lâcha tout ses jouets dont certains atterrirent sur la tête de son père, il sauta dans les bras d'Hinata et s'accrocha à elle comme un koala à sa mère.

-Mon cœur tu reste ici avec ton papa d'accord ? Je dois sortir faire quelque cho...

-Non maman emmène moi avec toi ! S'écria le petit garçon.

Les adieux furent déchirants pour le petit Yuki que sa mère laissa avec Sasuke, le gamin pleurant alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. L'Uchiwa observa le dos de son fils et inspira longuement, il n'avait jamais était très doué avec lui mais il décida que cela allait changer ! S'accroupissant à ses côtés il lui demanda :

-Tu veux jouer à un jeu Yuki ?

Le gamin se tourna vers son père des étoiles plein les yeux, et partit sans rien dire dans sa chambre, un bruit de chute d'objets se fit entendre et le petit garçon revint avec un jeu de société offert par Kakashi « Deviens l'Hokage! ».

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-Oui oui papa ! S'il te plaîîîîîîît !

Le petit pris une moue qui faisait toujours craquer ses parents. C'est un Sasuke vaincus qui s'installa sur la table basse avec le jeu, le plateau mis en place l'homme observa le parcours qu'il devras atteindre avant d'espérer devenir Hokage. Son fils s'assit en face de lui et attrapa un pion qui lui ressemblait étrangement

-C'est maman qui la fait ! Elle l'as taillé dans du bois et la peint ! Elle est trop forte maman !

Elle avait du faire cela quand il était partit en mission et effectivement dans la boîte un autre pion arborait la même coupe de cheveux que lui et s'attendant à voir un visage impassible il vit un fin sourire au pinceau peint sur la face du pion,d'autre pions ressemblaient à leurs amis et Sasuke admira encore plus sa femme...

Yuki hurla de joie, il venait de gagner pour la quatrième fois de suite et était ainsi devenus l'Hokage à la place de son père qui dépité avec renversait son visage contre la table.

Battu par un enfant de 5 ans...

Il faut dire que son fils arrivait à manier le lancé de dés digne de la vieille Tsunade, et il était sûr qu'en un contre un son fils l'emporterait facilement. Son fils triomphant courait à présent dans toutes la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il se prennes les pieds une figurine qui traînait et tombe sur le sol.

Sasuke alerta par le bruit se leva aussi vite que l'éclair et courut voir son fils, celui-ci s'était redressé sur ses bras, une grosse bosse sur le front. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer en appelant sa mère. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha de son fils et le pris dans ses bras -il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était lourd!- et le berça du mieux qu'il put en lui fredonnant la chanson que lui chantait Hinata depuis qu'il était dans ventre.

Le petit garçon se calma et se recroquevilla tout contre son père, un sourire apparut sur le visage satisfait de Sasuke qui l'emmena sur le canapé.

-Est-ce que tu veux goûté Yuki ? Demanda le brun sûr de la réponse.

Pour toute chose des étoiles apparut dans le yeux de son fils, il ria et alla dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de sucrée. Il entendit leur télé s'allumer et reconnut le dessin animé préféré de Yuki, « Les aventures de Rock Lee » quelque chose de très fatiguant à voir mais qui semblait transporter le petit à chaque fois. Si bien que pendant une bonne heure après chaque épisode il ne cessait de cri...

-LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE !

Ça...

Hinata revint au moment ou ses deux hommes prenaient sans doute un goûter bien mérité.

-Je suis rentrée, dit-elle souriante.

-Bienvenue Maman !

-Bon retour chéri.

Elle se pencha sur son fils lui déposa un bisou sur son front et embrassa son mari tendrement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et sortit un papier de son sac qu'elle tendit à Yuki.

-Chéri je dois te dire quelque chose, en fait j'étais bien avec Tenten mais nous n'étions pas sortit faire les magasins ou aller boire un café, en fait nous sommes allée à l'hôpital...

-Hein ? Pourquoi i ? Tenten est malade ? Demanda-t-il sans se doutait de rien.

-Hum... Non chéri c'était pour moi. Et non t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, comment te dire... Regarde la photo plutôt...

Sasuke se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son fils et observa le papier qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains, c'était une sorte de photo noir et grise, très brouillon, on ne distinguait pas grand chose mis à par peut être une forme de …

-Bébé ?

Ce mot était sortit tout seul de sa bouche en même temps que son cœur surpris de ce qu'il venait de découvrir avait manquer un battement, il regarda Hinata qui pleurait de joie, le rouge aux joues, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

-Mais comment... ? Comment ils arrivent à …

-Des pulsions de chakra envoyés dans le ventre sans faire de faire au bébé d'une main et de l'autre reproduit sur une feuille spéciale...

-Maman va avoir un bébé ? sembla atterrir Yuki. Ça veut dire que je vais être grand frère ?

Sasuke se leva et attrapa dans ses bras sa femme et son fils et les firent tournoyer. Il allait être père pour la deuxième fois et avec la femme la plus belle de Konoha, et le fils le courageux du village... Que demandait de plus ?

Une petite fille peut être...

Dehors la neige continuait de tomber, bientôt remplacée par les fleurs du printemps...


End file.
